Hermione's Wish
by BRUNETTE-PREP
Summary: As a shooting star flies past her window one night, Hermione makes a wish. Not just any wish though, but a wish for a boyfriend. Someone she could love and have fun with. Well, lets just say her wish comes true, but it turns out to be her two best friend'
1. Author's Note

Ok, this is my first ff. I've written on my own. Please send reviews!!! Let me know if I should change anything! The one thing I must ask is no rude reviews please. One of my good friends recently got a very rude review and I was shocked to see how mean people could be. I don't mind criticism as long as it's helpful. I would actually like some critics to review and help me make my story better.well, what are you waiting for? Start reading!!! 


	2. A Changed Slytherin

It was a cold, frosty evening in December. Hermione was in her dormitory looking out the window, when suddenly, a shooting star flew within 3 feet of her window. Being muggle born, she knew about the tradition. She quickly made a wish. Not any wish, but the wonderful wish of someone special. Someone to love, and have fun with. Not more than half a second after she finished wishing did someone else walk in. startled, and screaming, she fell over, robes flying over her head. "Thanks, Parvati. I really needed that" Hermione stood up and dusted herself off. Parvati giggled as Lavender walked in. "Well, we should get to bed. We have classes tomorrow you know." The three girls quickly and quietly got into bed turning off the lights. When Hermione woke up the next morning she could hear faint noises coming from the Great Hall. She pulled on her robes, brushed her newly straightened hair (another magic trick done the previous night), and walked downstairs to the welcoming smell of sausage, pancakes, and ice pumpkin juice. Arriving at the Gryffindor table Ron and Harry wasted no time in telling her about the last-minute change in schedules. Lucky them, they now had double potions with the Slytherins. The three of them finished breakfast (Harry and Ron had to wait for Hermione since she started late) and headed for the cold, damp, dark dungeon where they would have their first two lessons of the day. As normal Harry and Ron got their normal rude remarks from Malfoy, but today it was different for Hermione. When she entered Malfoy stood staring at the beautiful girl with long brown hair. He even started to drool. Finally Crabbe and Goyle snapped him out of it. 'How beautiful can she get?' thought the gorgeous blonde as he walked over to where she was sitting. "Is this seat taken?" he asked her pointing to the empty seat next to her.  
  
Well, what did you guys think? I know you're dying to send reviews (right?) so start sending!!!!! I'll post more after I get some reviews.  
- BRUNETTE_PREP ,or for those of you who know me off-line, Cari 


	3. A Very Delayed Message

So do you want to find out what happens after Draco asks to sit next to Hermione? Here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
"I think it just has been" Hermione and Draco smiled at each other while Draco put his stuff down and sat in the empty seat. A non-surprisingly familiar voice suddenly filled the air and the students quickly quieted. Their potions master, Professor Snape, had entered with his long, greasy black hair and his extremely crooked nose. "Well, Well, I think a Gryffindor student is missing..ten points from Gryffindor" Draco immediately spoke his mind.. "Professor, if I may say, that isn't fair. Everyday you find some ridiculous reason to take points from Gryffindor when they aren't doing anything wrong. And for your information, they all ARE here." Malfoy looks seriously at his teacher. "Since when did you care about Gryffindors, Malfoy? And why the hell are you sitting with a mudblood, especially one from our enemies? Go sit with Crabbe and Goyle or someone from our house" "I started caring today, I want to sit with Hermione, and I will not sit with our house. I want to sit by Hermione and that's it. Unless you want my dad in here raising hell like he's good at." Snape glares at his now least favorite student (from his house) and turns around, leaving the room. Malfoy was now in control. The entire class was awestruck, replaying the last few minutes in their minds. Harry and Ron were the first ones to speak. "Woke up on the right side of the bed today ey, Malfoy?" Harry questioned. "Ya, what are you trying to pull?" Ron piped. " I don't know what you two are talking about." Draco looked lost. "You know what we mean" they said in unison. "Making fun of my fame" "Making fun of my family.." "O, about that, I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what got over me since we've met. If I could go back in time I would definitely be nicer to you two, all of you" he said turning to the rest of the Gryffindors. Once again every one was speechless. What was Malfoy doing? Certainly someone was taking over his brain. "We don't know you anymore Malfoy." stated the large duo of Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dumb, or Dumb & Dumber. The last thing Malfoy said to the Slytherins was "I'm sorry to hear that". Harry and Ron spent the entire class trying to think of the best spell to perform on Draco. Meanwhile, Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were lost in deep conversation about how unfair and crabby their teacher was. When the bell rang to signal the end of the class they were both upset, but then realized their next class was together. Malfoy walked with Hermione to their next class. They soon learned they were going to be re-potting baby mandrakes again. Malfoy and Hermione got two mandrakes in the far corner where they could be left alone. Everyone finished quickly so they had free-time to talk. After getting permission from Professor Sprout, our one Gryffindor and one Slytherin took a stroll around the lake until lunch. "Hermione, did I tell you that you look really good when you straighten your hair?" "No, not yet" She blushed until she was at least 20 times redder than she was seconds ago. "There's one more thing." Malfoy started but was soon cut off by Hermione's clumsiness. She had tripped over a stone and fell in a gigantic puddle of a greenish colored mud. They both laughed and Draco held out his hand to help her up. She willingly took it and held on to it longer than necessary. They lovingly looked deeply into each other's eyes, and their looking soon turned into a kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hermione's were around his neck. The kiss went on, and on, and on. When the bell for lunch filled the air they still didn't move. They were lost in their own world. A world where no one else mattered. Little did they know they had ended up right back in front of the greenhouse they had been working in, now being emptied of students. Everyone stopped to watch. Still the kiss went on, and on, and on. After a while of this people lost interest and went to go eat. Finally, their lip lock broke and they just stood there not believing that they just spent about thirty minutes kissing. "What were you saying before all this happened?" Hermione had broke the wonderful silence that had lingered. "I was saying, there's one more thing..." "Ok, what about this one more thing?" "Well, I was wondering--"but he was yet again stopped mid sentence by....  
  
Don't you love cliffies? Pleeeeeeeeeease review if you read. Then tell everyone you know to read it. I only have one review *sniffs* o well. what do ya think? I'll try and post more soon.  
Lots of love to:  
Matt  
Jake  
And all my friends 


	4. the odd couple end of story

So do you want to find out what happens after Draco asks to sit next to Hermione? Here's the next chappie. Hope you enjoy it!!!  
  
"I think it just has been" Hermione and Draco smiled at each other while Draco put his stuff down and sat in the empty seat. A non-surprisingly familiar voice suddenly filled the air and the students quickly quieted. Their potions master, Professor Snape, had entered with his long, greasy black hair and his extremely crooked nose. "Well, Well, I think a Gryffindor student is missing..ten points from Gryffindor" Draco immediately spoke his mind.. "Professor, if I may say, that isn't fair. Everyday you find some ridiculous reason to take points from Gryffindor when they aren't doing anything wrong. And for your information, they all ARE here." Malfoy looks seriously at his teacher. "Since when did you care about Gryffindors, Malfoy? And why the hell are you sitting with a mudblood, especially one from our enemies? Go sit with Crabbe and Goyle or someone from our house" "I started caring today, I want to sit with Hermione, and I will not sit with our house. I want to sit by Hermione and that's it. Unless you want my dad in here raising hell like he's good at." Snape glares at his now least favorite student (from his house) and turns around, leaving the room. Malfoy was now in control. The entire class was awestruck, replaying the last few minutes in their minds. Harry and Ron were the first ones to speak. "Woke up on the right side of the bed today ey, Malfoy?" Harry questioned. "Ya, what are you trying to pull?" Ron piped. " I don't know what you two are talking about." Draco looked lost. "You know what we mean" they said in unison. "Making fun of my fame" "Making fun of my family.." "O, about that, I'm really sorry guys. I don't know what got over me since we've met. If I could go back in time I would definitely be nicer to you two, all of you" he said turning to the rest of the Gryffindors. Once again every one was speechless. What was Malfoy doing? Certainly someone was taking over his brain. "We don't know you anymore Malfoy." stated the large duo of Tweedle-Dee & Tweedle-Dumb, or Dumb & Dumber. The last thing Malfoy said to the Slytherins was "I'm sorry to hear that". Harry and Ron spent the entire class trying to think of the best spell to perform on Draco. Meanwhile, Miss. Granger and Mr. Malfoy were lost in deep conversation about how unfair and crabby their teacher was. When the bell rang to signal the end of the class they were both upset, but then realized their next class was together. Malfoy walked with Hermione to their next class. They soon learned they were going to be re-potting baby mandrakes again. Malfoy and Hermione got two mandrakes in the far corner where they could be left alone. Everyone finished quickly so they had free-time to talk. After getting permission from Professor Sprout, our one Gryffindor and one Slytherin took a stroll around the lake until lunch. "Hermione, did I tell you that you look really good when you straighten your hair?" "No, not yet" She blushed until she was at least 20 times redder than she was seconds ago. "There's one more thing." Malfoy started but was soon cut off by Hermione's clumsiness. She had tripped over a stone and fell in a gigantic puddle of a greenish colored mud. They both laughed and Draco held out his hand to help her up. She willingly took it and held on to it longer than necessary. They lovingly looked deeply into each other's eyes, and their looking soon turned into a kiss. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, and Hermione's were around his neck. The kiss went on, and on, and on. When the bell for lunch filled the air they still didn't move. They were lost in their own world. A world where no one else mattered. Little did they know they had ended up right back in front of the greenhouse they had been working in, now being emptied of students. Everyone stopped to watch. Still the kiss went on, and on, and on. After a while of this people lost interest and went to go eat. Finally, their lip lock broke and they just stood there not believing that they just spent about thirty minutes kissing. "What were you saying before all this happened?" Hermione had broke the wonderful silence that had lingered. "I was saying, there's one more thing..." "Ok, what about this one more thing?" "Well, I was wondering--"but he was yet again stopped mid sentence by....  
  
Don't you love cliffies? Pleeeeeeeeeease review if you read. Then tell everyone you know to read it. I only have one review *sniffs* o well. what do ya think? I'll try and post more soon.  
Lots of love to:  
Matt  
Jake  
And all my friends 


End file.
